1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displaying data of varied formats using a web browser. More specifically, the present invention relates to displaying data on a Web browser, the data not being natively compatible with display on the web browser, and where the display is facilitated using a template.
2. Background and Related Art
The popularity of the Internet has profoundly improved the way people communicate by allowing users quick and easy access to information. By accessing the World Wide Web and electronic mail through computers and other devices, people now stay in touch with each other around the globe, and can access information on a virtually limitless variety of subjects.
With the ever-increasing use of the World Wide Web, there is a need to securely and efficiently display data stored in a variety of differing formats using a web interface such as a web browser. This includes simultaneously displaying data where the data is stored in formats that are not natively compatible with display using a web browser.
Current methods for displaying non-web data in a web format employ generalized data binding techniques. While such products are capable of displaying a variety of data formats, their generality leads to inefficiency when accessing certain types of data, which places an unneeded strain on the resources of such systems that use general-purpose data collection products. Additionally, adding support to display data in different languages requires extensive recoding, which is an inefficient use of programming resources. Also, due to the operation of such products, the object modules associated with these methods are generally accessible during operation, which decreases the security of systems that employ such methods.
Accordingly, what are desired are systems, methods, computer program products, and data structures that facilitate more secure Web access to data that is not natively compatible with a Web browser, and where changes to the layout (such as language changes or layout changes that depend on the type of Web browser) on the Web browser are more easily realized without extensive recoding.